Rishta
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: It is strange that the words 'PATI' and 'PITA' contain same alphabets...being both PATI and PITA are the most soothing feelings...but what then if you stand in the crossing of these roads?...gaining one will be the losing of another?...NOT ONLY FOR DUO FANS OR ABHIRIKA FANS...BUT MY QUESTION TO EACH AND EVERY TYPE OF WRITERS,REVIEWERS AND SILENT READERS OF FF...please VOTE...


**Baanj**_** hain tu...baanj...**_

_**Tere wajah se hi is khandan ke naamo nishan mitnewala hain...**_

_**Agar is khandan mein koi waarish na paida hua to to sare jayedad haath se chutke us Aniket ke family ko mil jayega...**_

_**Hum humare Abhijeet ka dusra shadi karayenge...aur waarish layenge...**_

_**Hume is khandaan ke waarish chahiye...kisi bhi keemat mein...**_

Tarika sat up on bed with a loud scream...Abhijeet too woke up due to the scream and sat up after lighting the table lamp...he got scared seeing his wife's condition...he said in eager tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua Tarika?...

Tarika: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...mera yakeen karo is mein mere koi galti nahin hain...mera bhi dil karta hain maa banne ka...is khandan ka waarish lane ka...par main maa nahin ban pa rahi hu...

Abhijeet: haan Tarika...mujhe pata hain...hume aulad na hone ke peeche hum dono mein se kisike bhi galti nahin hain...bhagwaan ne hume aulad ke sukh se banchit rakha...hum is pe kuch nahin kar sakte...

Tarika: tum...tum...dusri shadi kar lo...maa bauji ko bhi ek...

But she stopped due a loud shout of her husband as...

Abhijeet: TARIIKKAA...CHUP HO JAAO...EK DUM CHUP...

Tarika: kyun chup ho jaun?...sach hi keh rahi hun main...tumhe bhi to koi milna chahiye papa bulanewala...

Abhijeet: haan chahiye...par uske saath saath mujhe yeh bhi chahiye ki woh bachcha tumhe mummy bulayega...Tarika hum dono ne ek saath dus saal beetaye hain...kya tum mujhe aaj tak itna jana hain ki main ek aulad ke liye apne pyar apni patna apni Tarika ko chod du?...

Tarika(in firm tone): nahin...tum kabhi bhi mujhe chod nahin paoge...par maa bauji ke bare mein bhi ek baar socho...

Abhijeet(in anger): kya sochu?...Tarika unhe waarish nahin dadaji ke property chahiye...agar humara bachcha nahin hua to dadaji ke property 50-50 ke hisse mein nahin...80-20 ke ratio mein hisse mein baant jayega chachaji ke parivaar ke saath...jo ki woh hone dena nahin chahte...yeh theory ko tum aaj tak samajh nahin paye?...

Tarika: to kya galat kya hain?...unhe bhi...

She stopped as he had raised his hand to stop her...he only said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: bas Tarika...is baare mein main ab koi aur discussion nahin chahta...raat dedh baj chuka hain...ab so jao...

Abhijeet extinguished the night lamp and laid back on bed...Tarika sighed and slowly covered Abhijeet by the blanket and she too laid back on bed...

* * *

Abhijeet put on his shoes and said...

Abhijeet: maa bauji main hospital ke liye nikal raha hu...Tarika mere wallet kidhar hain?...la do na...aur haan hankerchief bhi laa dena...

He expected his wife to come but instead of her,his mother Kamala came and handed him the things he had demanded...Abhijeet said in disappointed tone...

Abhijeet: maa aapne kyun takleef ki?...Tarika thi na...

Kamala: arey beta subah subah kisi baanj aurat ka chehra dekhke nikloge to kuch na kuch abhsagoon hona tay hain...

Abhijeet looked at her with angry red eyes and left after grabbing the things from her hand...without saying any farewell words...

Kamala stood there amazed...then her total anger fell on her daughter in law who was standing behind the door...she went to her in angry steps...grabbed her hairs and said in hissy tone...

Kamala: tere wajah se...sirf tere wajah se hi mera eklauta beta mujhse door hota jaa raha hain...zeher pee ke apni jaan kyun nahin de deti tu?...maar ja dain...azaad kar de mere bete ko...chod de uske peecha...maar ja...jo aurat ek bachcha paida nahin kar sakti use jeene ka koi haq nahin hain...maar jaa tu maar jaa...

Tarika was supressing her tears with full force...and was wincing in pain...Kamala left her with a push and she fell down on the floor...Kamala went out from the room in angry steps...

Tarika now surrendered herself in front of her tears...she remained sitting,overflowing in tears,and continously a line was repeating in mind...

**_Jo aurat ek bachcha paida nahin kar sakti use jeene ka koi haq nahin hain..._**

She remained sitting until she heard her mother in law's voice as...

Kamala: arey oh maharani!...pure din baithke magar maach ki aansoo hi bahayegi ya bartan bhi dhoyegi...phir kapde bhi dhona hain...kaun karega yeh sab?...

Tarika wiped away her tears silently...and got busy in the household chores...which was like a daily routine for her...

* * *

_**at 1:30 am...**_

_**in the terrace of the mansion...**_

Tarika was standing on the railing of the terrace...ready to jump down from there...her eyes were overflooded with tears...though she was determined,she was scared too and was feeling bad for his Abhijeet who was sleeping in their bedroom...only some sentences were roaming inside her brain as...

_**Maar ja tu...**_

_**Humare bete ko azaad kar de...**_

_**Jo aurat ek bachcha nahin paida kar sakta use jeena ka koi haq nahin hain...**_

_**Tu dain hain...is khandan ko khane aayi hain...**_

But then...

_**I love you Tarika...**_

_**Main ek bachche ke liye apna pyar apna patni apna Tarika ko kho nahin sakta...**_

_**Mera bachcha sirf aur sirf tumhe hi maa bulayega...**_

_**Tarika tum na mujhe chodke kabhi mat jana...main jee nahin paunga tumhare bina...**_

Tarika opened her eyes...wiped her tears and whispered in teary tone...

Tarika: mujhe maaf kar dena Abhijeet...I am extremely sorry...par is khandan ke khushi ke liye,tumhare bhalai ke liye yeh kadam uthana hi hoga...I am really sorry...

She was about to jump down when a pair of strong hands grabbed her strongly...she looked at the person and whispered in scare...

Tarika: Abhijeet!...

Abhijeet: haan main!...Tarika yeh kya pagalpan hain?...yeh kya karnewali thi tum?...neeche utro...

Tarika: Abhijeet...Abhijeet dekho chod do mujhe...nahin jeena mujhe...mar jaane do mujhe...haath chodo mera...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): nahin chodunga main tumhara haath...saaton janam tumhare saath nibhane ka kasam khaya hain maine...kisi bhi haalat main use nahin tod paunga main...

He pulled her down...Tarika was not meeting his eyes...Abhijeet forcefully made her look into his eyes...and said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: tumne aaj yeh harkat karke mujhe kitna chot diye ho jante ho tum?...arey ilzaam to tumpe dusre lagate hain...haina?...main to nahin...to tum mujhe chodke kyun jana chahti thi?...kasoor kya tha mera?...agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jata to kya pure life main kabhi khudse nazar mila pata?...yeh kis daldal mein dhakelnewali thi tum mujhe janti bhi ho tum?...humne to kasam khayi hain puri life saath rehne ka...tum use aise todke jaana chahti thi?...kyun Tarika kyun?...

Tarika just hugged him with without any words...not even tears...just some silent moments passed...speaking many things though unspoken and answering them though unspoken too...

They both climbed down to their bedroom and sat on bed...Abhijeet broke the silence with...

Abhijeet: maine ek chota sa ghar kharida hain...yahin pass mein...hum kal wahan chale jayege...theek hain?...

Tarika: nahin Abhijeet...main wahan nahin jaa sakti...humare bina maa bauji akele pad jayenge...samjho na...log kya kehenge?

Abhijeet(in firm tone): nahin Tarika...main log aur samaj ke liye apne Tarika ko nahin kho sakta...kabhi nahin...

Tarika(surrendered): theek hain...jaisa tumhe theek lage...

Abhijeet: par Tarika...woh ghar bohot chota hain...maine apne mehnat ke paise se kharida hain...bauji ka ek paisa bhi nahin liya hain...kya tum wahan reh paogi?...

Tarika(smiled with teary eyes): aapke saath to main jhopde mein rehne ke liye bhi taiyar hu Dr. Abhijeet Singh Randhawa...

Abhijeet(with sweet smile): achcha ji?

Tarika could not speak anymore as she felt an urge of vomiting and she rushed to the washroom covering her mouth...Abhijeet remained sitting there amazed...

Tarika came out after a while...Abhijeet asked her in pure concern...

Abhijeet: tum theek to ho na Tarika?...yeh achanak se kya ho gaya tumhe?...

Tarika: achanak nahin Abhijeet...mujhe bich bich mein aisa hota hi rehta hain...don't worry...I am perfectly alright...

Abhijeet frowned once...and then said in curious tone...

Abhijeet: lait jao Tarika...mujhe tumhara check up karna hain...

Tarika: kyun Abhijeet?...main bilkul theek hu...thoda sa vomiting hi to hua hain...

Abhijeet forcefully made her lay on the bed...and started her check up...while doing so he asked her...

Abhijeet: pehle bhi vomiting hua hain kya?...

Tarika: haan kayi baar...(irritated)...uff!...raat ke teen baje kya natak lagake rakhe hain aap Dr. Abhijeet Singh Randhawa?...

Abhijeet: chup chap laite raho...aur bolo kal jaise imli churake kha rahi thi waise roz khati ho kya?...

Tarika(blushed as being caught): haan...tum yeh sab kuch kyun puch rahi ho?...acidity ho gaya hain kya?...

He bent over her and asked something in her ears...Tarika said in surprised tone...

Tarika: tumhe kaise pata?...

Abhijeet(impatiently): jo puch raha hu uska jawab do...

Tarika(in low tone): haan...do mahino se nahin hua...

Abhhjeet jumped up and rushed out from the room with a loud...

Abhijeet: tum laite raho...uthna nahin...main abhi aaya...

He rushed to his parents' room and began to knock loudly with...

Abhijeet: maa bauji darwaza kholiye...jaldi darwaza kholiye...please...maa...bauji sun rahe hain aaplog...

Kamala and her husband Aniruddh opened the door with irritated expression...Kamala asked him in irritated expression...

Kamala: kya hua?...itni raat ko shor kyun macha rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: Tarika maa bannewali hain maa...she is pregnant...

* * *

_**two days later...**_

_**at lunch hour...**_

Daya was about to take a bite when he saw Abhijeet was playing with his knife and spoon...and was in pool of deep thought...Daya said while touching his arm...

Daya: kya hua boss?...kya soch rahe ho aise?...khao na...

Abhijeet: yaar yeh duniya bhi kitni matlabi haina?...ab bhi maa mujhe nikalne se pehle Tarika ko nahin dekhne deti...

Daya: kyun?...ab to woh baanj nahin haina?...she is pregnant now...

Abhijeet: woh use bed se bhi nahin utarne deti...unhe lagta hain kaam karne se use nuksaan pahuchegi...kuch din pehle bhi use dekhne nahin deti...par wajah kitna ulta tha...

Daya: chodo boss...itne khushi ke mauke pe kya sab sochne baith gaye...waise Abhi tumhe ek baat main saaf saaf bata du ki Tarika ki pregnancy mein complications hain...hume delivery ke waqt scissor karna hoga kyun ki normal delivery mein bohot risk hogi...

Abhijeet: Dr. Daya Dwivedi...is hospital ka best surgeon...kya woh operation aap karenge?...agar haan to main bilkul nischint hu ke mere patni aur bachcha dono hi safe rahega...

Daya: achcha itna vishwas?...

Abhijeet: haan yaar...apne dost apne bhai pe agar vishwas na karunga to kispe karunga?...

They both shared a warm side hug...

* * *

**_8 Months Later..._**

Abhijeet was studying the reports of one of his patients...when his mobile rang...he accepted the call without seeing the caller ID and said...

Abhijeet: hello Dr. Abhijeet Singh Randhawa speaking...

Kamala: beta...beta...Tarika...

Abhijeet stood up in panic and anxiety...he almost shouted...

Abhijeet: kya...kya hua use?...

Kamala: beta woh behosh ho gayi...tum jaldi aa jao...

Abhijeet: maa aap ghabraiye mat...aap use hospital le aaiye...main wahin hu...jaldi kijiye...

_**2 hours later...**_

Daya came out from the operation theatre and said in angry tone to Abhijeet...

Daya: Dr. Abhijeet aapko aapke patni aur bachche ke bhi zara bhi parwa nahin hain kya?...mere laakh maana karne ke baad bhi aapke parents aapki patni ko subah se bhookhi rakhke unka goujd bharai de rahe the...aur aapne itni badi baat humse chapya?...

Abhijeet(hell shocked): kya?...kya keh rahe ho tum Daya?...mujhe to is baare mein kuch bhi pata nahin tha...

Daya(surprised): kya?...tumhe nahin pata tha?...

Abhijeet nodded negatively and then duo looked at Aniruddh and Kamala who lowered their head in guilt...Daya said in chewing tone...

Daya: wah mr. And mrs. Singh Randhawa wah!...jis waarish ke liye aaplog us bechari Tarika ko itna torture karte the...aaj jab woh waarish aa raha tha...aaplog khud use gira diya?...

Abhijeet(hell shocked): kya?...tumhara matlab mera...mera bachcha ab...ab is duniya mein nahin raha?...

Daya hugged him to calm him down and said...

Daya: boss sambhalo khudko...aisa kuch nahin hua filhaal...Maine sambhal liya...Tarika ab stable hain...bachche ka position bhi theek hain...

Duo separated...Abhijeet and his parents breathed out relaxly...Daya said in sad tone...

Daya: haan par waqt aa chuka hain ek bohot hi bada zaroori aur karwa faisle ka...Abhijeet ko yeh faisla lena hoga ki woh kise chahta hain...apni patni ko ya apni bachche ko?...

Kamala(startled): matlab?...

Daya: matlab yeh hain ki un dono mein se ab koi ek hi bach payega...ya maa ya baby...dono mein se koi ek...

The ground under the family's feet moved away...a hurtful and shocking silence prevailed there until Aniruddh spoke out...

Aniruddh: to phir bachche ko bachao Daya...aane do is khandan ke waarish ko...

Kamala: haan Daya...bacha lo us bachche ko...

Daya looked at them with rage and anger in his eyes but as he could not speak in their family matters...he turned towards his cabin...at that moment Abhijeet said in firm tone...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tum maa ko bachaoge...nahin chahiye mujhe yeh bachcha...bas Tarika wapas aa jaye mere pass...main khushi se zindagi beeta lunga...

Kamala: nahin hum aisa nahin hone denge...hume khandan ka waarish chahiye bas...

Abhijeet: par mujhe mera patni chahiye bas...

Daya smiled in pride for his best friend...Kamala said...

Kamala: dekh agar tu ne aisa kiya to main tujhe jayedad ke ek phuti kaudi bhi nahin dunga...

Abhijeet: nahin chahiye mujhe kuch...mujhe bas Tarika chahiye...

Aniruddh: tum ek pita ke farz ko bhool rahe ho Abhijeet...ek pita ko apne aulad ko har ek musibat se bachana chahiye...aur tum apne hi haatho se apne bachche ko mar doge?...

Abhijeet: main ek pati ke farz ko bhi nahin bhul sakta...apni patni ko har musibat se bachana mera farz hain...ab main wahin karunga...main mere patni ko aise nahin maar sakta...I love Tarika...

Kamala: agar tum ne aisa kiya to Tarika tumhe kabhi maaf nahin karegi...woh pura zindagi tumhe apne aulad ke maut ke zimmedar manegi...tumhe kosegi...tumse nafrat karegi...ek maa apni jaan deke bhi apne bachche ki hifazaat karti hain...

Abhijeet: aur ek pati apni jaan deke apni patni ki hifazaat karta hain...main pure zindagi uske gunehgaar banke rehne ke liye taiyar hu par uske bina jeene ke liye taiyar nahin hu...

Kamala: har maa ke liye apne pehle aulad ka keemat kuch aur hi hota hain...yeh uski first child hain...

Abhijeet: har insaan ke liye apne pehle pyaar ka keemat kuch aur hi hota hain...woh mera first love hain...

Aniruddh: aur is khandan ke waarish ka kya hoga?...

Abhijeet: ek baar jab aaya hain to phir aayega yeh aulad...

Kamala: agar nahin aaya to?...

Abhijeet: bhagwaan ke marzi...

Aniruddh: woh kabhi yeh gham nahin bhul payegi...

Abhijeet: main apne pyaar se uska har gham bhula dunga...

Now Daya decided to interfere...He said...

Daya: Abhijeet aao...ek bond sign karna hoga...

Abhijeet looked towards his parents and then walked away towards Daya's cabin...entering the cabin,Daya handed a bond to Abhijeet...Abhijeet read the bond as...

**IN CASE OF EMERGENCY...THE DOCTORS WILL TRY TO SAVE THE LIFE OF?...**

**MOTHER/BABY...**

Abhijeet looked at those letters...whose name should he write there?...

_So guys help Abhijeet...whom shall he choose between his wife and his most awaited first child...vote for your favourite choice...the end depends on you...please VOTE..._

* * *

Friends I have updated YEH WAADA RAHA: IT IS A PROMISE story's 8th chapter...I am missing a lot of my regular reviewers as Abhii,Arib,Duoangelparii,Aaira,Tia etc etc a lot...please do review there also...otherwise I will update after my exams...  


* * *

please read and vote...

with regards...

Yous Nikita...


End file.
